Melancholic Kingdom
by KuroxnoxHagane15
Summary: Within the 18th century, a beautiful kingdom flourishes, but behind the cover of its beautiful forests an affair blazes. Within the very walls of the kingdom, friend conspires against friend. So how is it that this kingdom of art shall fall?
1. Sweet Dreams

Melancholic Kingdom ~Within the Canvas~ (Chapter One)

Of that which time had forgotten, perhaps what time had never known. The home of those who lived under the protective arms of darkness, those who thrived endlessly to this day, a beautifully evolved race. The tale concerns them, or more precisely, their kingdom.

This place was unseen to man. It was of a non human beauty, richer than the golden glided walls of Versailles, more awe inspiring than the pyramids of the Egyptians or the vast Roman Empire.

This was a kingdom that was built upon the canvas of God, a kingdom of art.

This is the tale of their kingdom from its highest peak of power to its unpredicted end, of the greatness and foolishness of their royalty.

~XxxXxxX~

"His majesty must be obsessed."

This rumor rang thought the kingdom among women of great and poor social class. They would curl their fair pink lips into malicious smiles and hide behind soft curtains of hair, whispering and laughing to one another, bringing hands to lips in order to spread the word. The unconfirmed words would spread like wildfire within social gatherings until it entered the air of the common streets.

"Perhaps an affair?"

"It could be."

"Who is that girl?"

"I do not have the slightest idea."

"I have never even seen her face!"

"Could someone like that be real?"

His majesty was an extraordinary painter who was believed to breathe unseen beauty into anything he desired to paint. For many months at a time he would work on a painting, absolutely undisturbed, never revealing a single detail of his painting until it was hung high upon a wall.

This girl they spoke of within rumors was the being captured within the king's paintings.

This girl that lived within his majesty's paintings appeared to be a mere seventeen years. She was a beauty which glowed softly like the moon, but was bright enough to illuminate the sky. Her skin was unblemished like the petals of a white lily, even within the painting it appeared soft enough to reach out and touch. Her body frame was small and delicate, her small hands, tiny waist and petite face making her all the lovelier to behold. Her hair, a great contrast to her skin was as black as a drop of ink on a quill, so long that it draped gently over her back and brushed her ankles.

When one saw a painting of this girl, they could only feel awe when they looked upon her face. Her eyes were a striking shade of sapphire, shielded by her long black lashes. Her lips were the shade of a cherry blossom in bloom.

This was the pure beauty that had appeared in several of his majesty's paintings.

~XxxXxxX~

"Your majesty…is this girl an angel you see within your dreams? She is in such great detail that you cause the public to wonder…"

It was the spring of April in 1783.

Within his drawing room, his majesty stood before a large canvas, completing a masterpiece. His butler stood a few feet from him, watching his master at his work.

"It is none of your concern, Shirogane. Please hand me the blue paint there."

The king wiped his forehead, his bangs slightly sticking to the left side of his face as he pulled his hand back.

The king himself was a work of art.

He had a slim, tall figure, but well built. He was young, twenty-six years old to be exact. He had eyes of a dark hazel color, accompanied by a handsome face and long black hair, tied into a low ponytail that always draped over one shoulder, stopping at the very top of his chest. Even in the faded paint splattered robes he wore at the moment, he was obviously attractive.

Shirogane bent down to the small white table, retrieving the small dish of paint and placing it beside the king on a long brass work tray. As the king placed his brush into the paint, he cut a sideways glance at Shirogane.

"You may rest until I have further need of you."

"Thank you, my lord."

With this, Shirogane made his leave, careful to quietly close the polished wooden doors behind himself. He walked down the large hallways which were decorated with many precious works of art, paintings and ceramics alike. He stepped past the young maids scrubbing the stairs, past many study rooms, and enormous French windows, not stopping until he reached his room within the servant's quarters.

His room was better than that of the ordinary servants of course, since he was a personal servant of the king. Though plain, the room was big enough, and contained the necessary units of furniture. Shirogane closed his door behind him, collapsing onto his bed, his sky blue eyes narrowing as he stared at his bare stone ceiling. He let out a deep sigh, drifting into thought.

"_Your hair…it is white…like a feather. I will call you Shirogane."_

Shirogane. This name had been given to him by the king when they had first met. He was named for his unnatural white hair, which he had been born with. It seemed to be suited to him, for it framed his feminine face perfectly.

He had been brought before the king when he was merely three years old. He was a playmate to the king, who was the same age as he was. Throughout his childhood, the king was still the same as he was now. He was quiet, studious, and inactive, though he did seem to enjoy being outdoors during the spring if it wasn't too hot.

Shirogane himself was a bit quiet, though he did enjoy outdoor sports, which the king had always been opposed to play. He found slight satisfaction in the fact that he was the closest person to the king, though he was never allowed to call the king by name once in his life, and had a job which was mostly equivalent to being a slave.

Knowing all of this, he did not mind, though there was something he wanted, a thought which quietly burned within the depths of his mind.

He wished to be truly recognized as great.

~XxxXxxX~

Color fled from the king's brush onto the woven canvas, creating the shadows cast by an oak tree, covering a small brown bench on which she had fallen asleep. She was his artistic influence. She was his new reason to continue creating his works.

He stepped back a few feet from the canvas, meticulously scrutinizing his painting.

Within it, she lay on a small wooden bench which was shaded by an oak tree. A small stone path was visible near her feet, which were bare. She wore a simple white dress of lace, a pale blue shawl draped over her narrow shoulders. Her hair fell around her small sleeping body, a few small chunks falling onto the grass near her. Her eyes were closed peacefully, her lovely lips ever so slightly parted, finalizing her innocent appearance.

He was finally finished.

He had heard the rumors that the women spread in his courts of affairs and of his obsession. He thought of it not as obsession, but possibly a strange attraction, perhaps a slight infatuation.

He had met her in the winter of 1781, about two years ago.

At that time, he had gone outside to paint the snow covered forest. He remembered making his way through the ice covered streets and into the woods which beckoned out to his artistic heart. Carrying has canvas, easel, and paints; he had gone in search of the image he wished to capture.

That was when he met her.

She was sitting under an oak tree, smiling as she pet a docile white rabbit. He was simply amazed at how the scene appeared before him as her jewel-like eyes met his. She had appeared surprised to see him, her surprise slowly turning to a gentle smile.

"Good morning to you."

Her voice was as beautiful as she was, ever so soft, light like the breeze in spring. She seemed to have her own atmosphere around her, one that was vibrant like an ever blooming rose.

"Good morning."

He knew that nothing much had truly happened when they met. They had just made small talk, speaking of everyday topics, but somehow, he seemed to enjoy the short moment.

"Miss, before you leave, what is your name?"

He was sure that he had never been this interested in a person before. He had a strong desire to know her.

"My name? It is Yukime. It was very nice to meet you."

Yukime. He believed it to be the perfect name for a girl like her.

"I wish to see you again soon."

Before he had had the chance to truly think, he had let these words slip from his lips and enter her ears. He was glad his voice showed composure, for his thoughts at the time were painted with his anomalous need.

"Is that so? Then maybe we will soon see each other again. Could you tell me your name? I would like to know so that I may properly call you by it the next time I see you."

"My name…it is Itachi."

From that time on, he met her as often as possible, never revealing who he truly was. He would meet her and speak with her for hours, returning home later on to his duties. Time with her seemed to be so precious. He had never known such a thing, such honesty. The thought itself somehow made him want to never leave her side, let his thoughts run to places he had never considered.

He slowly opened his eyes to take a last glance at his finished painting. He smiled at her innocent sleeping face. It was just enough to evoke a comforting feeling that swept through him, revealing itself through his subtle smile.

"Sweet dreams to you…may you smile like this forever."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Wow, I finally got up, and I wrote something. I'm glad people actually read this, because, you know, I kinda thought it wasn't all that great when I started it off….so thank you gracious people out there reading! Do review…I like reviews. They're like crack to me.

First off though, let me get a few things straight.

The characters are not vampires! (I can't tell you how many of my friends thought they were from the prologue…)

Also, the copyrights.

Obviously, our lovely king, Itachi, is not my own creation. He belongs in Naruto.

The character Shirogane, whom I included on a whim, belongs to the show/manga Monochrome Factor.

Finally, the OC Yukime is my own creation, as is the world in which this story is taking place.

Thank you for reading, and correct me if I forget any copyrights, you know, I kinda like to stay out of trouble….unless it involves yaoi. Then for the love of god, I'm already there.

I love you people!!!


	2. On This Spring Day

Melancholic Kingdom ~Within the Canvas~ (Chapter Two)

"Thank you. You may both take your leave."

Outside the sun was lighting the dew upon the grass and its blooms, illuminating the walls of the palace, creating a new world within the amazing garden. It was another spring day, and the birds were singing songs of spring which danced through the open windows and into the ears of the king, who sat in his study having just finished an audience with two ambassadors.

He peered out the window as he saw sparrows playing a game of tag from tree to tree, chattering like children. The gentle scene before him brought her back into his thoughts. She was just like this, and brought him this same warmth, this same peace.

He relaxed back into his comfortable work chair when his thoughts were interrupted by a soft knock on the door.

"You may enter."

He sat up, his eyes returning from the window to the door, where a young blonde maid entered with a silver tray of blackberry tea. She placed it before him quietly, and bowed.

"Is there anything else you may need before I leave you, your majesty?"

"No, I am fine, thank you for the tea. You may go on to your other duties. Also, inform Shirogane that I am going out alone today."

"Yes, your majesty."

The maid exited as quietly as she had entered, walking down the polished stairs and into a closet, where she retrieved a bucket and a mop. Sighing tiredly, she went outside to obtain water and soap.

"Tired already, Mizuki?"

The maid, jumped back, nearly spilling the water from the bucket she held.

"Ah! Shirogane, I wish you would stop scaring me like this! One of these days, I'll use this mop to drive your face into his majesty's polished wooden floors!"

Shirogane chuckled lightly, looking down at the pouting Mizuki.

"I was not even trying to scare you Mizuki, you seem to just be so uptight that you jump at every unpredicted noise."

"Oh, you!!"

Mizuki swung out her arm, hitting Shirogane's shoulder teasingly. He smiled as he extended his own arm out to give her an affectionate pat on the head. Mizuki looked up at him with a charming gleam in her clear blue eyes, her cheeks filling with the lightest pink tint.

"By the way, his majesty is going out, so you better get up there. He says he wants to go alone."

"Is that so? I'll see you later on in the day then. I do believe you need to be scrubbing the paint off the floor in his majesty's drawing room…"

"Ah…"

Mizuki looked slightly downcast as Shirogane walked back into the castle, leaving her there to stare after him. She let out another tired sigh as she made her own way back in, going upstairs into the king's drawing room.

Mizuki definitely disliked her job. It wasn't in her best interest to be scrubbing the messes of others on her hands and knees, but she needed the money, and had wished to keep working alongside Shirogane, whom she had always been with since the age of nine, in which she had begun to work for the king. Having worked for the king for ten years, she had recently reached the age of nineteen, and still, she felt the same.

She had fallen for Shirogane long ago, though she would never dare speak of it, for Shirogane already had so many things on his mind. She felt her emotions may only burden him.

"Ah…sorrowful it is…"

She whispered to herself as she scrubbed at a small chunk of green paint that had dried onto the floor. She stepped back, spilling a mixture of suds and water onto the floor she had just cleaned.

"…Damn."

~XxxXxxX~

"No, I really have no use of your company. I will go on by myself."

The king shook his head at Shirogane as he stepped down the stairs and toward the main doors that led out into the courtyard. Shirogane was at his heals, a slightly worried expression painted onto his face.

"But sire, is that really safe? And where is it that you go on your own, if I may ask?"

"Places I decide to go alone to are only my concern. I will be fine, so you only need await my arrival later on, and have some tea ready.

Shirogane finally came to stop, a sigh exiting from between his lips.

"…Blackberry tea?"

The king looked back, seeing Shirogane's slightly exasperated expression. A small smirk lit his handsome face, his eyes gleaming dimly with the light that broke in through the huge windows.

"As always, Shirogane."

Shirogane gave a little polite smile, slightly caught off guard by his master's expression.

"Yes, my lord..."

The king made his way outside, having to stop for a moment to let his eyes adjust to the brightness of the spring scene before him. After blinking once or twice, he walked along, taking in the loveliness of the courtyard and its vast variety of blooms.

He wandered off of the smooth stone path and entered into the woodlands beside his palace. These woodlands were abundant with life, plant and animal alike, for almost every other moment, the young king would swear to feel something scurry around him.

All of it seemed to remind him of his quiet childhood, a time in which his worries were seldom, and very small. It brought him back to a time of innocence, where he could only dream of things that were pure, like the clear surface of an undisrupted lake.

There were few things he regretted in his childhood. He had appreciated things that he received, as his mother had taught him to. He held all of his responsibilities, as his father had dictated. He had made a friend in Shirogane, though there was a great difference in their lives that caused the friendship to dull down to more formal terms. These things were good, but nothing seemed to fill his heart with peace like his wanderings in the woods.

It was a place that evoked the warmest feelings within him, made him forget, made him feel so relaxed.

He finally took a seat upon a large rock he came upon, bathing in the sounds of vitality around him, the birds, the smallest fur coated animal, the hatching eggs, the wind as it caressed his face with gentle touch.

He almost could not contain himself in the magnificence, tilting his head back until his eyes reached the skies, which were their usual endearing shade of blue, accented by the flurry of soft white streaks that swiveled out from the air.

"Itachi."

The soft voice spoke breaking the silence.

Slowly, his head turned to the direction of that voice, his eyes revealed themselves from behind his lashes, his lips curled into the expression of his quiet happiness, calling out with its soft loving glow.

He allowed his lips to part from this expression for that smallest moment to speak.

"Yukime."

~XxxXxxX~

"Excellent performance, Mizuki."

Shirogane wiped the wooden floor alongside Mizuki, who shot him a look of slight irritation.

"I'd love to see you do any better, you bastard."

Shirogane chuckled at Mizuki's blatant insult as he pulled himself into an upright sitting position, smiling down at Mizuki as she stood, brushing back a stray strand of her bright blonde hair. Her simple maid's dress was stained with water, her apron muddy, but she seemed unaffected.

"Don't you laugh at me! I'm still holding the mop, and I believe I told you what I would use it for…"

"Ah, no!"

Shirogane placed a hand over his rosy lips with a teasing look of false horror.

"I will use your blood to give the floors a pretty little red tint! I believe it would look lovely! His majesty would praise me for it, I'm sure!"

"Ah! The cruelty!"

With this, Shirogane threw his head back in melodramatic agony, closing his eyes and placing two hands over his heart as if he were an actor upon Shakespeare's stage. Mizuki's irritation lost to her need to laugh. She bent forward slightly, a hand over her mouth as she laughed uncontrollably.

Shirogane stood, unable to stop the smile that lit his face as he watched Mizuki begin to compose herself, straightening her posture and catching her breath. As she stood, she took a glance at the king's finished painting.

"Amazing…"

Shirogane turned to see the finished painting behind him that Mizuki's eyes had rested upon. He went silent, amazed at the stunning detail.

"I have to wonder who that girl is, if she does exist. Do you think she's his majesty's fantasy brought to life on canvas?"

Mizuki looked toward Shirogane as she asked her question, blinking at him, curiosity obvious upon her face.

"I haven't even a clue, though I believe she is real."

"What makes you believe in that?"

Shirogane's eyes remained fixated on the painting before him on the easel.

"Because when he paints her…when he is finished…his eyes reflect a look I have never seen in him before."

"A look, you say?"

"A the look of someone who is in joy with their inner harmony. A look of pure tranquility."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Alright! Chapter Two! Just in case anyone wants to know, I am guessing this story is probably going to have around ten chapters, and I can try to make the wait as short as I can…(Yeah, I get grounded a lot, but I'll try to be good.)

Also, I apologize for my short chapters….yeah. I'm really lazy. I stare at the treadmill every day and wonder if I'm ever gonna actually use it as something other than a coat rack, LOL.

Before I forget now, the copyrights!

Obviously, our lovely king, Itachi, is not my own creation. He belongs in Naruto.

The character Shirogane, whom I included on a whim, belongs to the show/manga Monochrome Factor.

The OC Yukime is my own creation, as is the world in which this story is taking place.

The new maid OC, Mizuki belongs respectfully to my friend Alex M, who asked me to include her on my quest for a good story (which hopefully isn't failing as much as I think it is)!

Thanks for the read, and please review…but don't flame me…be nice…you can tell me I suck…but please…tell me nicely! (LOL)


	3. And so it Takes Root

Melancholic Kingdom ~Within the Canvas~ (Chapter 3)

"You seem very happy today."

Yukime spoke with a smile upon her face, which was as brilliant as the reflection of the sun upon the sea. The king, Itachi, looked upon her with a soft glowing smile on his face, quickly standing up to make his way closer to her.

"I am always happy when I am in your presence."

Yukime was the subject of the king's most beautiful paintings. She was the only one allowed to call him by name, for he hid his royal identity from her. Above all, she had been his lover for almost a year.

Yukime was seventeen years old, nine years younger than the king. She belonged to the common class as a pastry chef, working within a small bakery in the town. Her mother was sickly, so she lived with her, caring for her ailments. She lived a normal life, though it did not fit her.

Within Itachi's opinion, Yukime was like a jewel contained within a crude stone wall.

She had beauty, not just in her appearance, but within her as well. She had been raised to be like the classic young lady of the older generation: modest, thoughtful, resourceful, obedient, and delightful. She was of a rare type of woman, a type that Itachi found most becoming.

He took up her hand in his own, bringing it to his lips. He placed a feather-like kiss upon her slender hand, almost smirking as he looked upon her face and examined the rosy tint that faded into her cheeks. Releasing her hand, he straightened his posture, sighing softly and fixing his hazel eyes upon her sapphire ones.

"This springtime is a very lovely one, and I am glad that I can enjoy it with you. Are you well these days?"

Yukime asked this question as she took a seat on the grass within the small clearing.

"This springtime is indeed lovely, and I am well. I feel even better outdoors with you. You yourself have been unwell these past days…is something wrong?"

He knelt down as well, taking a seat on her left side, his eyes resting upon the sky. She looked to him with her lovely blue eyes, strands of her black hair sliding from her shoulders as she moved.

He turned to her as well, again locking eyes with her, his eyes seeming to ask if there was something she needed.

"Itachi, there is something…very important I must tell you. It will be very shocking…and I…"

Yukime spoke, her eyes narrowed with anxiety, hesitance slipping into her voice. She parted her lips in a wish to say more, but suddenly shut them, appearing more troubled than ever.

Itachi appeared confused, his eyes narrowing in the slightest bit.

"What is it? What is wrong?"

~XxxXxxX~

"Mizuki, are you listening to me?"

Mizuki suddenly jerked her head upward, her clear blue eyes blinking rapidly.

Her co-worker stood tapping his foot impatiently, his one visible aqua eye narrowed with irritation. He folded his arms over his chest, closing his eyes and sighing loudly, exasperated.

"Ah, I'm sorry, Deidara…"

Mizuki scratched the back of her head sheepishly, a wavering smile twitching on her face. Deidara could only shake his head, letting his golden blonde hair sway in from the left to the right as he moved.

They had just finished cleaning up in the king's room, replacing bed sheets, and organizing shelves of paint.

"What is it that has your head up in the clouds?"

In response to Deidara's question, Mizuki turned her head towards the painting hung upon the wall opposite of the king's bed. Deidara in turn, followed her stare.

Within the intricate golden frame was another one of the king's masterpieces. It was a painting of that girl again. She was there, wearing just but a simple white dress adorned with a dark blue ribbon that wrapped beneath her chest. She was in a forest, kneeling in the grass, reaching out toward a small brown rabbit. Her angelic smile was as vibrant as light breaking over the horizon.

"…her expression is beautiful…his majesty has amazing skill."

Deidara taped Mizuki on the shoulder as he said this, causing her to turn to him.

"Deidara…ah, where is Shirogane?"

At this question, Deidara could only smile, shaking his head. He sighed slowly, at which Mizuki looked upon him with a questioned look.

"It is always like you to suddenly think of your beloved Shirogane…"

"Ah! No! Deidara, what do you mean?!"

Deidara smirked, the smile upon his face revealing his mischief. He raised his eyebrows in jest towards someone standing in the doorway.

"Am I not right, Karen?"

Mizuki quickly turned around to see another one of her co-workers, Karen, trotting into the room. Karen gave a teasing smile to Mizuki, tilting her head to the side and shrugging her shoulders. Her fire-red hair waved about as she moved, her emerald eyes sparkling with the light that broke in through the open door and windows.

"Right you are! Ah, Mizuki, your love is so adorably obvious. Though it seems Shirogane cannot realize it! He must be…"

Karen looked toward Deidara to finish her sentence, her eyes narrowing as Deidara's had.

"He must be extremely dense!"

Mizuki pointed an accusing finger at her co-workers, the blush upon her face as red as an apple. She shook her head, placing her hands upon her hips, her lower lip sticking out the slightest bit from habit.

"You are both so juvenile!!"

Laughter broke out from them all, sliding in the air, out through the window, and into the ears of Shirogane, who had been setting up a small table, awaiting the king's arrival. He sighed, placing a tired hand upon his face and shutting his eyes.

"Oh, those fools…"

~XxxXxxX~

After setting up the table, Shirogane departed for the rose garden, deciding he would make the tea as soon as he heard the king had arrived. He strolled about the countless vibrant roses, occupying himself within his own thoughts as he gazed down upon the blooms.

He focused on the beauty of each individual rose; how they would each shine like the eye-catching flora they were, each playing their part in the perfection of the garden.

Suddenly, he found himself wondering.

He must be like one of them, these dazzling roses, shining as brightly as possible in order to complete the garden. Like each individual rose maintaining the garden's beauty, servants worked to maintain the palace's level of stability. He was no different than any of the others.

His eyes widened at his realization.

Shirogane had always wished to have special recognition. He was always proud to be praised for his good work. He was always hoping to be held in higher esteem than those around him, and normally he was, for he was the hardest working servant.

Somehow this was not enough for him, this only slight recognition, this small, close to meaningless existence.

Do roses wish to be recognized as higher than the other, more beautiful than the other?

This question penetrated his thoughts as he looked upon each rose. Each that only existed for beauty as he only existed to serve.

He whispered to himself. The small sentence that escaped between his lips had been within his most private thoughts, something he had thought of for as long as he had served the king. It had been a wish made in envy at the power of the nobles, at the power of the royalty, at the power of the king.

"I must be meant for something greater."

~XxxXxxX~

The king arrived that afternoon as the sun was hanging above the horizon and its clear skies were descending into darkness. Servants that he passed by him could only stare.

Upon his face was a severely troubled look, as if he were plagued by many disquieting thoughts. He went quickly into his drawing room, taking a seat upon a chair of red velvet. Placing his hands gently on either side of his head, he bent back, sighing of what seemed like panic.

Shirogane quietly entered the room to see the overwhelmed king shaking his head.

"Your majesty, what troubles you?"

Shirogane asked this, though his mind was filled with its own troubling thoughts. He made his way toward the king, his eyes holding a look that seemed to repeat his question.

Closing his eyes for a short moment, the king rubbed his temples.

"Shirogane…I would like for you to fetch me pen and paper…I am to write a letter."

Shirogane appeared puzzled at the sudden demand. He bowed, narrowing his confused, ice-blue eyes at his master as he did, then clearing his face as he rose.

"Yes, my lord."

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~X~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

And now, chapter three!! Cliffhanging!! I think this is something I enjoy! So yeah. Now this is where the story will finally star to kick up!! Woo!!

Ahhhh, and what is the news that Yukime has told to Itachi? I'll tell anyone who guesses if they are right or wrong, but for now, I must get my ass going on the next chapter!!

By the way, a question to the good authors out there. How is a non-Mary-Sue character made? If anyone knows, please help me. The whole Mary-Sue thing is an insane flaw of mine.

Last but not least…oh yes….the dreaded copyrights.

Obviously, our lovely king, Itachi, is not my own creation. He belongs in Naruto, as does another one of the servants, our favorite blonde, Deidara!

The character Shirogane, whom I included on a whim, belongs to the show/manga Monochrome Factor.

The OC Mizuki belongs respectfully to my friend Alex M, who asked me to include her on my quest for a good story (which hopefully isn't failing as much as I think it is)!

The Red-headed crazy maid OC, Karen, belongs to my buddy, Lynn H. (Yeah, I put you in here!)

Finally, the OC Yukime is my own creation, as is the world in which this story is taking place.


End file.
